Little Box
by honouraryweasley12
Summary: Ron and Hermione are nervous about sharing some important news with Molly and Arthur, but they might just learn a thing or two in the process.


**Little Box**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Originally published on June 5, 2011

* * *

"Bloody hell, Ron! We just finished rearranging those!"

George was tired of barking at his brother, increasingly irritated with Ron's lack of focus throughout the afternoon. As the day came to a close, George's patience was almost completely gone, much like Ron's flagging attention span. After all, he'd just upset a stack of Daydream Charms for the second time in the past ten minutes.

"Sorry," Ron apologized, a sheepish look on his face.

He pulled out his wand and hastily attempted to gather the scattered boxes, only to knock over a display of their latest trick wands.

Ron took in his brother's murderous glare and threw his hands up defensively. "I'll fix it, I'll fix it!"

"Merlin, I hope those aren't the kinds of wand skills you learned back in Auror training. Maybe I should be worried about my personal safety."

"Yeah, you _should_ be worried about your personal safety," Ron grumbled, pointing his wand in George's direction. "I'm so glad I decided to spend my afternoon off helping my grateful brother."

George gestured to the mess all over the floor in exasperation.

"If I'd have known you'd spend more time knocking down inventory than selling it, I might not have asked." He paused, contemplative. "You know, you haven't been this jumpy since that time you were about to tell Mum and Dad that you and Hermione were planning to shack up in your little love nest when she got back from Hogwarts."

Ron stuttered, all colour draining from his already pale face.

"We were not 'shacking up', as you so vulgarly put it, George," Hermione's voice rang out, having just entered the shop and catching the tail end of the conversation. "We were starting our life together."

Ron completely forgot about the job at hand and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Hello husband," she greeted him, a large smile on her face.

"Hello wife! I love saying that."

"And I love you," she countered just as he leaned in, their lips meeting in a sweet, affectionate kiss.

As their loving kiss quickly deepened into a passionate snog, George could be heard groaning in the background.

"Ugh, that's enough. Who needs Puking Pastilles when one could just watch the pair of you eating each other's faces?"

Ron broke away, his breathing heavy. "I didn't complain when I walked in on you and Angelina snogging!"

"I knew I should have Obliviated you," George mumbled.

"Not funny."

"Go on," George shooed them toward the door, "get out of here before you mess up something else. I have a shop to clean."

Ron gave him the two-fingered salute as Hermione waved goodbye, dragging Ron out by the arm and tutting under her breath.

As they entered the crowded, early evening Diagon Alley streets, Ron immediately slid his long arm around Hermione's shoulders, causing her hand to reach up and clasp his. The motion was so automatic that they hardly even noticed it. He pressed a kiss to her temple and casually asked her how she was feeling.

She suddenly took a sharp turn and detoured into a shallow corridor, stopping in her tracks and staring up at him with a slight frown on her soft pink lips.

"Aren't you nervous about this dinner with your parents? It sounded like it, from what George was saying."

"I'm terrified, love."

Her face fell, her eyes cast downward at the cobblestone.

"Me too."

"Hey now, don't be too worried." He gently tucked a finger under her chin and nudged her head up, their eyes meeting. "This is good news. The best news, Hermione. You are happy about this, right?"

"Of course, Ron, there's nothing I want more. I just don't know what your parents will say—we've only just married, and..."

"Sweetheart, we've only been delaying the marriage so that we could first establish our careers. Isn't that what we decided would be best? Now that we're married, we're ready to start this next phase of our life. C'mon, just look at Harry and Ginny!"

Hermione nodded, her eyes glassy. Little James was quite the centre of attention at the Weasley household these days.

"Besides," Ron finished, flashing her a crooked grin, "I think we've got more important things to worry about now than speaking to my parents."

She returned his smile, a single tear drop rolling down at the mere thought of what lay in their future. She was incredibly thankful that she would share it with the man she loved so much.

Ron kissed away the salty path on her cheek, and with whispered words of adoration, they continued their walk to the nearby restaurant.

A moment later Hermione once again froze, a grimace visible on her face as she reached into her cloak.

Ron's tone turned serious as he wrapped his arm around her protectively.

"Is something wrong? How are you feeling?"

Hermione's heart melted at his sweetness and concern. He'd been like this ever since they'd received the news, and she had no worries about just how well he'd take care of her. She reached up and ran her fingers across the light fuzz on his strong jaw line.

"Everything is fine, no need to worry, love. I thought I'd forgotten this."

She produced a small, ornate box and slowly lifted the lid. Together, they peered intently at the simple yet significant item they would present to his parents during dinner. They turned to each other and shared a tender look, each seeing the mingled hope, the spark of excitement, and the modicum of fear they were both experiencing.

Hermione secured the box in her robes once again before slipping her hand into Ron's and making their way to their destination.

Ron held the door open and guided Hermione into the bustling restaurant. It was a place they'd been several times and they knew they wouldn't be bothered. Even after several years, they still got approached—much to their discomfort—by curious wizards or witches wanting to meet them.

They'd still get more privacy at the eatery than at the Burrow, and that is what really mattered to them on this particular occasion.

They settled into their seats and waited for Molly and Arthur to arrive. Much to Hermione's annoyance, her husband began to bounce his knee up and down in impatience under the table.

She dropped her hand onto his thigh to still him. "Please stop, Ron. You're making me nervous again."

Ron covered her hand with his and their fingers entwined, their joined hands resting on his leg. They both exhaled as they saw Molly and Arthur enter and coming rushing to the table.

"Hello dears!" Molly's voice rang out above the din of the other diners as Ron and Hermione rose to greet them. "Sorry we're late; your father was busy tinkering in his shed."

As she leaned in to greet Hermione, she stopped and surveyed her daughter-in-law's face.

"Are you feeling alright? You look a bit peaky."

Ron got a panicked look on his face, but Hermione ignored it and hurriedly responded to the question.

"I'm fine, Molly. It was a long week at the Ministry. Shall we sit?"

"How's the shop, Ron? George told me you were lending a hand today."

"Umm, it was fine, great, Dad. Thanks for asking."

His mum shot him a suspicious glance, and he yelped as he felt Hermione pinch him. Thankfully, they were interrupted by the server to take their drink orders and Ron's nervousness was quickly forgotten.

"This is nice, what a lovely idea," Molly remarked a few minutes later as their drinks arrived.

Ron took a swallow of his Butterbeer and nodded in agreement, afraid he would spill the reason for the dinner.

Light conversation followed as Ron and Hermione tried to keep their anxiousness unnoticed. They caught up with the latest news and gossip at the Ministry, and Ron's work with Harry in the Auror department. As their meals were served and they began tucking in, the talk turned to the rest of the family, which of course included the grandchildren.

"James seems to have picked up the Weasley streak for misbehaviour. Why, just last week he managed to hide Fleur's wand when she and the children were over for tea. He's going to be a handful, that one."

Molly sighed, nostalgia written all over her face. "It is nice to have a house full of little ones again."

Hermione kicked Ron lightly under the table, seeing this as the perfect opportunity. He put down his fork and cleared his throat loudly, gaining everyone's attention.

"Mum, Dad, there's a reason why we invited you out tonight. There's something we wanted to give you."

Hermione retrieved the box and slowly slid it across the table, the shake in her fingers evident. Molly and Arthur shared a questioning look as Ron reached out and gripped Hermione's trembling hand.

"This is for us? What is it?"

"Open it," Hermione whispered, her tears barely held at bay.

Molly and Arthur stared at the little box momentarily before Arthur picked it up and flipped open the lid.

Both Ron and Hermione were focused solely on Molly's reaction, their hands squeezing together in fear and anticipation. She had taken the box from her husband and was staring down at it, her entire body stiff. The table was silent as an excruciatingly long minute went by. Arthur was unable to resist a wide smile as he watched his wife closely.

Molly suddenly raised her head, her fresh tears mirroring those of Hermione as she held up the lone contents of the box—a small pacifier.

"Oh my, this... this is wonderful."

The four of them stood up almost simultaneously as Molly rushed to Hermione and wrapped her in a celebratory hug, while Arthur threw an arm around his youngest son and pumped his hand furiously.

"I can't believe it! Isn't this fantastic news, Arthur?"

She let go of a stunned Hermione and crushed her towering baby boy in an embrace.

"We're so thrilled," she said between more tears. "Arthur, isn't it exciting?"

Arthur laughed and kissed Hermione on the cheek, before throwing a mischievous wink at his daughter-in-law.

"I wanted to jump up and down immediately, but I had to wait _ages_ for you to say something, Molly."

"I was just so surprised, and excited, of course."

"That's a relief! We weren't sure what you'd think."

As they sat back down after the exchange of congratulations, Molly faced Hermione with a confused expression on her face.

"Why would you ever think we wouldn't be completely overjoyed by this news?"

"Well, we just got married and I thought you'd think we were moving too quickly."

Molly and Arthur erupted in laughter, drawing the stares of some of the nearby patrons.

"Nonsense! We've been waiting for this for years. I don't think I was very subtle in my wish that you two married earlier than you did."

Hermione snuggled into Ron's arms, their earlier worries seeming farfetched.

"Mum, you know we only delayed so that we could start our careers and build the stability we needed to raise a family. It was something we decided a long time ago, back when Hermione was still at Hogwarts."

Arthur nearly choked on his drink upon hearing that revelation, but Molly viewed her son and daughter-in-law shrewdly.

"Is that why you were in such a rush to move in together when Hermione returned? You'd already made all of these grand plans for your future together? Arthur and I were afraid that you only wanted to... fulfill the urges couples get when they're young."

Ron's ears flushed a light shade of red and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"A lot of our letters back and forth were about our relationship and the future. From our, uh, past experiences, we knew what kind of future we wanted to build together, and knowing that I loved Hermione more than anything made it all the easier to discuss our plans."

"As you can imagine," Hermione interjected before stretching her neck to kiss her husband's cheek, "some of those letters were quite romantic."

The redness in Ron's face darkened as Hermione gave him a playful smile.

"I think he gets that from his father," Molly said, giving the same smile to her beloved husband before resting her head on his shoulder.

Arthur couldn't help but react the same way Ron had, his blush inciting mirth from the entire table.

Feeling her husband's arm around her, Molly looked misty-eyed at the young couple in front of them, reminding her of their younger days and the times ahead.

"One minute you were tagging along with your brothers, trying to drag along a broom that was much too large for you, and now here you are: a hero, a husband, and a soon-to-be father. Not only that, but you've found the perfect person to share your life with. We couldn't be any prouder of the two of you."

Ron and Hermione both beamed at the support and kind words.

"Molly, you and Arthur are such an inspiration to us. If our lives turn out like yours, we'll be truly thankful."

"That's so sweet of you, dear. Evenings like this remind us why all of the hard work and sacrifice was worth it when it comes to raising a family."

"Molly's right, we really had no idea what we were getting into, but we made it work. I'm sure you'll be as well-prepared as you can get, Hermione. Just remember to be flexible and let children grow and learn on their own."

"Thank you both for the wonderful advice. I'll admit that I'm nervous about being a parent, but I know I can learn so much from you, my parents, and the rest of the family."

Ron suddenly cursed as a chunk of gravy-covered lamb fell from his fork and splattered on his shirt.

"And Hermione," Molly said, whipping out her wand. "Do be sure to brush up on your cleaning spells."


End file.
